


Sexy Duo and The Moose gets emotional

by SoftKitty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKitty/pseuds/SoftKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not quite the same as the first two. It's more story line based and a few years later than I expected.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sexy Duo and The Moose gets emotional

**Author's Note:**

> It's not quite the same as the first two. It's more story line based and a few years later than I expected.

“Is it over yet? Can I come out?” Castiel poked his head out from around the tree. Crowley had taken his bones and gone and it was just the three of them.  
“Cas? What the hell are you doing here? Where have you been?” Dean strode over to the tree line of the cemetery and stopped just short of hugging Cas. The angel had completely disappeared, again, after letting Balthazar go.  
“I had some things I needed to talk to you about and then I am leaving again,” Cas looked down at his shoes as he stepped around the tree. Sam started towards them but Cas held up his hand and Sam knew to stay back. The younger brother smirked and even took a few steps back. Sam had seen something between the two of them that he was not willing to speak out to Dean, lest he get a few punches to the face. Even Cas had called it a special bond shared between Dean and him.  
“Okay,” there was a hesitancy in Dean’s voice and he rubbed his jawline, eager to get whatever talk Cas was planning out of the way.  
“You’re concerned about your brother,” Cas lowered his voice and Dean looked over at Sam who was on the phone.  
“Yeah, so?” Dean was getting agitated. There was something wrong with Sam, true, but not something he was going to try talking about with Cas.  
“It’s making you loose focus, so I had to step back,” Dean could tell he had more to say he just nodded, trying to get this over with. “But I learned something through the line of angels today,” he shuffled his feet awkwardly a little bit.  
“Oh did you?” Dean sounded agitated.  
“You sinned,” Cas hung his head in what Dean took to be shame.  
“Yeah? I sin everyday,” he was getting defensive now. He turned and started to walk back towards Sam.  
“I know about the alien,” Cas said quickly.  
“Alien?” Dean laughed. “I sinned with a- oh,” a foggy memory came to him of a man who wouldn’t die. “Well, I mean” Dean stumbled over his words, “that was over a year ago man,” he held up his hands in a submissive gesture.  
“It was still a sin,” Cas said quietly. “I wish you would have confessed.” He boldly raised his head and looked Dean in the eye.  
“What?” Dean was taken aback, “Confessed to a God that’s not listening?” Dean almost laughed, “Cas, not even the angels can find him. I’m sure he doesn’t care if I sinned a little. Besides it was once,” Dean threw up his hand and turned to walk away.  
“Twice,” Cas called after him.  
“Okay fine twice,” Dean yelled back.  
“Dean please,” Cas’ voice was full of emotion, which was unusual for him. It made Dean stop and turn around.  
“What?” There was anger in his voice and his temper was climbing. He didn’t want to talk about what had happened, let alone with Cas.  
“Next time, find me instead,” His voice had turned cold and he disappeared.  
“Damnit Cas!” Dean yelled towards the sky where the angel had disappeared. 

“Trouble in paradise?” the humor in Sam’s voice caused Dean to whip around angrily.  
“Screw off,” Dean pushed past his brother towards the impala. 

Over the next few days Dean couldn’t stop thinking about what Cas had said. He had been content to forget about what had happened. That’s how his life was, you go from one town to the next, killing one thing or another and never minding what you did there. Lisa was different, he thought, he would always try to go back to her. 

Cas was staying away and life was going on as usual. He and Sam were hunting a vampire clan. He was distracted by what Cas had said and what Sam wasn’t saying. Making plans to go see Lisa and making Twihard jokes did little to take his mind off of what Cas had said. As the vampire smeared it’s blood in Dean’s mouth he could see out of the corner of his eye Sam smirk, or at least he hoped it was just a trick of his eyes. 

Kill me he thought. The sounds and the lights were just too much. He could hear Cas’ last word in his mind and Lisa telling him to come home, the higher his senses got the more he wanted to die. He couldn’t go see Cas, wherever that stupid angel was, he somehow ended up in Lisa’s house. She was getting too close he could smell her, he could almost taste her. How he wanted to kiss her and feed from her and he would have too if he hadn’t heard Cas’ voice in the back of his head. 

There’s a cure

The nest

His thoughts and memories were getting scrambled. He couldn’t think straight anymore. He couldn’t remember what he was there to do. Everyone was collapsing. 

Boris, his blood. 

Thinking was proving more difficult than he ever remembered. Lisa, Castiel, and Jack kept running through his mind. If one knew about the other. Castiel already knew about Jack and Lisa and look what it had gotten him. He hadn’t spoken to Cas in days. 

The cure. The cure would work. He had to go back to Cas. No, Lisa. He had to go back to Lisa. It wasn’t working. He was vomiting himself to death. He was going to die. Maybe he would see Cas again. 

He was fine. He woke up the next day, he was alive.  
“Cas, if you can hear me man,” Dean looked toward the bedroom window where he could hear Sam and Samuel talking. He knew that Sam had let him get bit on purpose so he could find more about the Alpha. He knew there was something wrong with his brother. He was acting the same as he did when Ruby was around. “Cas, I’m really sorry. I- I miss you,” he shook his head. “Fuckin’ girl,” he cursed himself and rolled out of bed to start another day.


End file.
